


Dangerous

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Akiyama Nobutomo Belongs to @judasetcetera, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Akiyama Nobutomo finds himself troubled by dreams.





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Akiyama Nobutomo is an OC created by my friend @judasetcetera.

He shouldn’t have been in his dreams. Akechi was the man that had almost killed his Lord, he’d destroyed the dike and the lands below that it had been protecting. The people of Kai, Nobutomo included, would never forgive Mitsuhide for what he had done.

And yet Mitsuhide still appeared in his dreams.

It was always the same dream, over and over again – the battlefield, the same place where he had intercepted Mitsuhide’s army last time, and then suddenly he was close, so close that Nobutomo could _smell_ him, and then just like he had done, he leaned forwards and licked him. Slowly. Sensually. Erotically – 

He’d usually wake up at this point with a rather shamefully prominent erection and that woud be the end of that, but as of _late_ that had not been enough for whatever cruel gods had subjected Nobutomo to this endless replay. Now, when Mitsuhide trailed his tongue along his jaw, his dream-self would seize the silver-haired man by the shoulders and slam him face first into the ground, tearing his armor off and the ties of his hakama to shreds, and before his entire _army_ he would thrust himself into Mitsuhide until he had taken him to the hilt.

The entire time, Mitsuhide would writhe, he would laugh breathlessly, having won even in his defeat. _More, more, give me more, play with me more, Nobutomo-dono!_ It was the way the honorific _rolled_ off of the man’s tongue that finally did it for the poor man, and he would wake sticky and drenched in sweat.

With a huff of irritation, Nobutomo stood and made for the door, intending to clear his head. A few prayers might be in order too, perhaps – because come the day when he would face Mitsuhide again, he would see him and be reminded of how supple his flesh felt when squeezed by his own two hands, and that was a dangerous path to travel down.

He was likely to get lost, on a trail like this – lost, most likely to never come back.


End file.
